Some remote desktop sessions must utilize a network gateway, such as Microsoft Terminal Server Gateway (TSGW), for establishing a connection between a client device and a server within a private network. In some connection methods, a client device in a public network (e.g., the Internet) may first connect with a network gateway (e.g., the TSGW) before communicating with the server inside the private network. Once a connection is established between the client and the server (e.g., via the TSGW), communication between the client and the server is limited to network protocols supported by the TSGW.